Realization
by LuvPotionNo9
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. Luna finds Harry after the final battle with Voldemort. IMPLIED CHARACTER DEATHS! no flames plz. HPLL slight HPGW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. or the music in this songfic.**

Harry Potter opened his eyes and looked around. For a moment he had forgotten what had just taken place, but before he could even ask himself, it all came flooding back into his mind. Images of the dead, sprawled across the ground. The ominous cackling of Lord Voldemort. The screams of his beloved friends. Many of their lives had been lost in battle. They died at Harry's side. At Voldemort's hand. Harry had blamed himselves for their deaths. He felt responsible for letting them come with him. Hermione had died over a year before the actual war had even begun. Draco Malfoy had died as well. Surprisingly enough, he had not stayed on the Dark Lord's side. He chose to use his powers for good, and had joined Dumbledore's Army only eight months before he died. Draco had sacrificed himself to save Harry, for he knew that Harry was the wizarding world's only hope. He had been right.

_Lord make me an instrument of your peace,_

Severus Snape had been taken to Azkaban, charged with mass murder. Not too long after, they had found him dead in his cell.

_Where there is hatred, let me sow love..._

Harry stood up. His leg throbbed painfully. He figured he must have been unconcious for a while, because the sun was rising over the hills, casting light upon the slaughtered bodies that lay around him. He took a deep breath and felt a chill go down his spine. It was then he realized that someone had their hand lightly on his shoulder. He turned and saw a badly hurt Luna Lovegood standing behind him. Clots of blood were knotted in her long, sandy blonde hair, and she had numorous cuts on her face. One, which Harry had noticed first, was slightly above her right eye. It was long, and deep, and looked infected. She didn't seem to care that he had been staring at her for the past minute or so, and he didn't seem to mind either, for neither of them spoke.

_Where there is injury, pardon,_

"H-have you seen Ron?" Harry asked. His voice cracked, and his throat began to hurt.

She nodded softly, "Yes." she said.

"Is he..." Harry said slowly, his worst fear confirmed. Luna's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip.

"He didn't make it...I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He had to be strong, for himself, for Luna.

_Where there is doubt, faith,_

"Do you know who else is...gone?" Harry asked.

"Professor Lupin, Tonks...G-Ginny..." Luna seemed to choke on Ginny's name. She sat down on the ground and broke into tears.

Harry felt his knees give in underneath him, so he sat as well. Usually, he felt uncomfortable around crying girls, but Luna..Luna was different. She wasn't like the others. It was 3 days before the battle had begun when Harry had realized that him and Luna had so much in common. They could both see threstrals, and it seemed as though no one ever really understood how they felt. It was 2 days before the battle, when he realized he loved her. Of course, he had had no time to tell her, but he felt that she already knew. He put his arm around her and let her cry, he wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, that this was all a dream and they'd both wake up and live happily ever after, but he could not. The only thing that he was sure of was that all their friends had died saving the world, and that was something they needed to remember. That it wasn't anybody's fault.

"Ron died saving my life..." Luna sobbed. "He didn't have to...but he did." She sniffed and then looked up at Harry. "Why?..WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE!" Luna burst into another round of tears as Harry brought her closer to him. He rocked her back and forth.

_Where there is despair, hope,_

_Where there is darkness, light,_

"Shh...it'll be alright, everything will be alright..."

Luna looked up, "Will it?"

"Yes. I promise you."

_And where there is sadness, joy..._

Luna sighed and wiped her face with her sleeve. She turned her head to the right for a moment, and then turned back to Harry, a quizzical look on her face.

"Harry..." She began, "Harry, isn't the school supposed to be over there?" Harry looked where she was pointing, half expecting to see the castle he once called home. Harry's eyes widened slightly when he saw that his beloved school was destroyed, and no longer visible.

_Oh divine master, grant that I may_

_Not so much seek to be consoled as to console;_

_To be understood as to understand,_

Once again, he took Luna in his arms.

_To be loved, as to love,_

Luna softly pushed his arms away and stood up. She extended her hand to help him up. He accepted. And hand in hand, they began walking.

_For it is in giving that we receive,_

_It is in pardoning, that we are pardoned,_

"Harry..." Luna whispered, "Look." she motioned to a body a couple yards away. It was wearing a Hogwarts robe, so Harry figured it had to be a student. It didn't take him long to figure out which. He took a couple of steps and fell to his knees. He was looking at the body of Ginny Weasley. Her flaming red hair was knotted and dirty, and in her hand she held her wand. Harry took a deep breath and rolled her over, Luna yelped slightly when he did, for Ginny's eyes were still open in shock, her face snow white. Harry took her wand and then put his hand over her eyes. When he removed it, her eyes were closed. After several minutes had passed by, Harry slowly stood up, and yet again, took Luna's hand in his.

_And it's in dying that we are born to eternal life,_

And it was then that Harry realized something that had never occured to him before.

Everything was going to be alright.

_Amen..._

**so was that good? it turned out better than i originally expected, so yeah..no flames please! i worked on this forever! **

**luv ya, mwah!**

**Rachel**


	2. Song information

**Author's note:**

**Just in case any of you wanted to know, the song I used for this fic is called **

**Prayer of St. Francis--Sarah McLachlan. **

** it was played on one of my favorite episodes of Buffy, and i thought it was a really sad and pretty song, so if you'd like me to send it to you, just IM me at or **


End file.
